A Show of Power
A Show of Power is one of the quests in the main questline of , after "Investigate Bamz-Amschend" or "Helseth's Champion." It begins the final phase of the main quest line. Once the Nerevarine has investigated Bamz-Amschend, and become Helseth's Champion, they are tasked by the Lady Almalexia to demonstrate her power to an anti-Tribunal cult. Objectives *Discuss the "End of Times Cult" with Almalexia. *Find and speak to Meralyn Othan in the Great Bazaar and Eno Romari in Godsreach. *Return to Almalexia to hear about Ashstorms in Mournhold. *Re-enter the ruins of Bamz-Amschend to find to the Skybreak Gallery using the Dwemer Satchel Pack to open the way. *Activate the weather device, Karstanghz-Beharn, within the Skybreak Gallery with the Powered Dwemer Coherer. *Use the device to create ashstorms in Mournhold. *Return to Almalexia. Walkthrough Having become the Champion of King Helseth, and witnessed the battle under Bamz-Amschend, the Nerevarine is instructed by Fedris Hler to speak with the Lady Almalexia. Almalexia, when spoken to, speaks of her concern about the "End of Times Cult" which has emerged in Mournhold, and its potential threat to the Tribunal and the people of Mournhold. She therefore orders that the Nerevarine speak to Meralyn Othan to find the Cult's leader. However, with its members being murdered all over Mournhold, Almalexia requests that Romari not be killed for fear of becoming a martyr. End Times or "Enlightenment" The Nerevarine may speak with Meralyn Othan, she can be found, outside, on the eastern side of the Great Bazaar, at the top of the steps. She reveals that her brother, Sevil Othan, was among those Cult members murdered with an unusual poison. She also suggests that the Cult have a suicidal approach to their cause, and that their leader Romari can be found in Godsreach, possibly frequenting the Winged Guar. The leader of the cult, Romari, is found outside the tavern in Godsreach, and is also open about his leadership of the Cult, as well as their "cleansing" ritual, committing suicide through taking poison. He also states his belief that this is an enlightenment group, and that their cause is founded in the fact that the Tribunal is dying. The Nerevarine must then report this information to Almalexia. Almalexia Back at the Mournhold Temple Almalexia becomes enraged that Romari is so open about his belief, and demands that the weather device, Karstanghz-Beharn, be activated within Bamz-Amschend. The device, according to Almalexia, is capable of generating ashstorms over Mournhold, which she believes will serve as a demonstration of her power. The Nerevarine must therefore enter the ruins under Mournhold once again, and power up the device, using the Powered Dwemer Coherer she gives them. Back to Bamz-Amschend Using the hole under the broken statue in Plaza Brindisi Dorom, the Nerevarine enters Bamz-Amschend, and into the Hearthfire Hall. From here, the Nerevarine must head to Radac's Forge within the ruin to pick up two important tools for the quest. Within the Forge is a locked door, which can be opened with a key found in the remains of a Dwemer creature in a nearby room, then the Nerevarine must retrieve two Dwemer Satchel Packs, required to advance through the rest of the ruin. The Nerevarine will come across a pile of rocks that can be interacted with at some point in the Forge, obscuring an area named the Passge of the Walker. Placing one of the Satchels in the rocks, the Nerevarine must run a fair distance away from the rocks before the Satchel explodes, revealing the path. Following the Passage of the Walker will lead the Nerevarine to the next area. Breaking the skies The Nerevarine should emerge in the Skybreak Gallery, with a platform in the centre with three protruding levers. Attempting to pull the levers does little, the Nerevarine needs to place the Powered Dwemer Coherer, given to them by Almalexia, into a junction box within the room. Returning to the levers, the Nerevarine must pull the levers until ashstorms strike Mournhold, which is reported by a Journal entry. Now, the Nerevarine may return to Almalexia. The Nerevarine will witness the effect of the ashstorms on Mournhold as they approach the Temple, with a general sense of fear coming from those spoken to. Almalexia will, however, respond gladly to the events, and send the Nerevarine on their next errand: The Missing Hand. Journal Trivia *Geon Auline's quest "Estate Sale" cannot be completed until the conclusion of "The Mad God" once the ashstorms have started. *Bamz-Amschend contains eight ares, they do not all have to be visited to complete the quest. **The Nerevarine must hold onto the second Dwemer Satchel Pack they find as it is required for the later quest, "The Blade of Nerevar." Bugs * can affect the files of the Tribunal questline, preventing the rocks from being moved. **Does not affect GOTY editions of . **Can be fixed via console commands (PC) - COC "Bamz-Amschend, Passage of the Walker." *NPCs state that Othan is to the west of the Great Bazaar, not the east. es:Una muestra de poder fr:Une démonstration de pouvoir ru:Демонстрация силы